


Demon Dean/Reader

by The_White_Rabbit42



Series: Octoberfest NSFW Dark Drabbles [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dubious Consent, Edging, F/M, Fingering, NSFW, Smut, oral sex (female receiving)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 06:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16236389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_White_Rabbit42/pseuds/The_White_Rabbit42
Summary: Edging / bondage request





	Demon Dean/Reader

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Octoberfest 2018 Celebration on Tumblr. Follow me at @thewhiterabbit42.
> 
> At 666 words, I'm pretty certain this comes with Satan's stamp of approval.

You squirmed, swaying slightly as you twisted in your restraints.  A light sheen of sweat blanketed your skin, causing chills to run rampant over your naked body.  The head between your thighs, however, had heat rapidly chasing them. You choked back a whine as you inched closer to climax, that sinful tongue of his flicking and swirling, probing every sweet spot he could find.  

 

You stared up at your bound hands, eyes occasionally following the rope to the ceiling and the hook it looped around.  You had just enough slack for the balls of your feet to touch the floor, nothing else. At least, you did when he allowed you to stand.  

 

Your legs had been over his shoulder for hours now, his fingers sunk into the soft flesh of your hips as he held your lower half still.  

 

“Fuck, you taste so good,” he growled, fingertips pressing harder, leaving evenly spaced bruises as testament to whom you now belonged.  “I can’t believe I never tapped this before.”

 

You let out a sharp cry, body going rigid as he slapped your ass, the brief spark of pain pushing you closer to the threshold.  You bit down on your lip, fighting the urge to let him take you over it, knowing he would deny you the pleasure anyway.

 

You weren’t certain if he was trying to break you or was simply proving a point, licking and sucking, teasing with that perfect mouth of his, bringing you to the brink of insanity with how much you wanted it.  You hated this version of him, hated and burned for it, every wicked fantasy crossing your mind of what else he would possibly do to you that Dean never had considered.

 

“I don’t know what’s more delicious, your pussy or your resistance.”  His hand slid down the curve of your backside, cupping it as his thumb brushed along the length of your slit.  A moan slipped past your lips, your traitous hips arching into him before you could control them again.

 

He paused long enough to give a cocky tsk.  “You realize the more you fight me, the more I’ll just toy with you.”  

 

The pad of his finger fluttered over your folds, his tongue continuing to trace patterns over your clit.  Despite how much you held back, he was already an expert on which motions had desire soaring the fastest. His other hand found your breast, fingers pinching at a taut nub.  

 

Unable to fight it any longer, you relaxed, about to allow him to take you into freefall when he suddenly stopped.  His hands returned to supporting your weight, his head drawing back to your knees, pulling a frustrated noise straight from your chest.  

 

_Oh you_ his face relayed, as he mocked you.  “Now _that_ was a close one.”  He turned his head, rubbing his stubble along the inside of your thigh, intent on leaving his mark there as well.  “No need to keep playing coy, darlin’,” he reached up to cup your breast, the tip of his thumb dragging lazily over your nipple, sending sparks of pleasure through you once more.  “We both know you’ve wanted this for years now. The only difference is, I’m finally man enough to claim what’s mine.”

 

You hissed, sharply sucking in air as he sank two of his fingers into you.  Your entrance was slick, giving minimal resistance despite the sudden stretch, and while there was a momentary burn, any discomfort was forgotten the moment he crooked his fingertips just right and tapped.  

 

Who were you kidding?  He was right. You were his, whether he was himself _or_ a demon.  You just weren’t ready to admit that yet.  

 

He began to tease his fingers in and out of you, mouth closing back over your clit.  

 

“Why don’t you just get it over with?”  You demanded, feeling another link in your resolve snap.  

 

He smiled deviously up at you, eyes going black. “Because I want to hear you beg for it first.”  


End file.
